The Reality
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: Three girls with mysterious abilities find a special tree and end up in the wonderful world of naruto. why do they have these gifts? why are they falling in love? will they ever discover the truth?
1. profiles

Name- Emi Tanaka

Age- 19

Appearance:

Hair- Natural light purple, medium length, normally worn in pigtails

Eyes- Aqua blue

Skin- Pale

Clothes- Dresses like a Lolita… all the time. The only clothes she owns are underwear/ bras, Lolita apparel, certain Goth items, and Lingerie.

Unusual Features- Bat wings tattoo that cover her upper back.

Personality- acts sweet, and innocent. In reality she is evil, and easily angered.

Past & Fake Past- Owns a house in Kanagawa, Japan. Sayuri moved in with her the moment her sister turned 18. Gets all her money from her rich parents, who buy her everything she could ever want. Knows EVERYTHING about Naruto, and several other anime. Has been psychic for as long as she can remember.

Used to live in a small unnamed village in the mountains that they burnt down. Wonder around from village to village. Need a way to make money. Trained in martial arts.

Pairing- Itachi Uchiha

Name- Sayuri Tanaka

Age- 18

Appearance:

Hair- naturally teal. Long, to mid back. Worn up during battles.

Eyes- aqua blue

Skin- pale

Clothes- fishnet leggings, short skirts, tight tank tops, fishnet shirts, fingerless gloves, fancy sandals, short kimono

Unusual Features- a red rose tattoo on the back of her left shoulder

Personality- the occasional nyah complex, outgoing, unafraid, total fan girl of Hidan but doesn't show it, serious in battle, likes to fight…a lot. Tendency to hurt people who annoy her.

Past & Fake Past- lives with sister in Japan. Gets into fights at school because people call her weird. Always out to voice her opinions (knows when to shut up though).

Used to live in a small unnamed village in the mountains that they burnt down. Wonder around from village to village. Need a way to make money. Trained in martial arts.

Pairing- Hidan

Name- Shio Tanaka

Age- 18

Appearance:

Hair- Naturally blue, long hair. All worn up in hat except for the bangs

Eyes- black

Skin- pale

Clothes- Baggy black clothes (usually boy clothes), cargo pants, hoodie, goth, black hat, black fingerless gloves, silver collar

Unusual Features- birthmark- line down her upper arm

Personality- sarcastic, but actually really sensitive. Into natural things.

Past & Fake Past- lives close to cousins with dad, best friends with them, anti-social, spends time watching numerous anime and working in pet store. People think she's a boy.

Used to live in a small unnamed village in the mountains that they burnt down. Wonder around from village to village. Need a way to make money. Trained in martial arts.

Pairing- Deidara


	2. Prologue

The Reality

By: Deanna

WARNING: There are LEMONS! In this story… If you don't know what lemons are…don't read… also, if you don't like lemons, please don't flame me. Simply skip over them. Thank you

Disclaimer:  No matter how much I wish, I could NEVER own Naruto… Do not sue me. I have no money.

Prologue

Emi Tanaka stands in front of her vanity mirror, curling her pigtails to perfect Lolita curls. She ties big black ribbons at the top of the pigtails. While walking towards her large closet, Emi begins to feel dizzy, and a headache, so powerful she falls swiftly into the nearest chair, hits her. It was a vision, something that occurs pretty often for her.

_A field full of soft grass and wild flowers lies ahead of three girls. Emi Tanaka, Sayuri Tanaka, and Shio Tanaka approach the fencing around the field. 'Private property' signs are posted everywhere. The three girls walk past the signs and _

Emi shakes her head as the image form her vision leaves her mind. She runs to her desk and opens her vision journal, she writes down what she saw, and goes to the closet. Pulling out her favorite black and white Lolita dress, she gets dressed and walks to her living room. On the table next to the couch is a cell phone, with lots of decorations. Chibi's of anime characters, mainly Naruto, make up most of the decorations.

Emi flips the cell phone open, and dials her best friend and cousin, Shio's, number. It rings three times before it's picked up.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey it's Emi, are we still on for tea today?" Emi asks sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah dude, but I don't feel like dealing with people right now. Can't we have tea at your place?" Shio begs.

"I really want to try out the new tea at the café, but I guess we can try it some other time. When you coming over?" Emi sighs and walks to the kitchen.

"I'll be there in five," Shio says hanging up. Emi begins making tea. She sets out scones and other tea paraphernalia, and sits, waiting for Shio's arrival.

Right on time, Shio walks in wearing very baggy pants, a huge shirt, a oversized jacket, converse, and a hat with all her hair stuffed into it. She plops down on the couch next to Emi.

"What's up, cous," Shio asks. Emi looks at her.

"We really need to take you shopping for girl clothes," Emi shudders and smoothes her Lolita skirt down.

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with how I dress. Is Sayuri at school?" Shio looks around.

"Well… it's a Friday. And it's noon… so yes. Yes she is at school," Emi says smartly. Shio glares at her.

"Your curls are different sizes," Shio says spitefully. Emi's eyes get wide and she runs to the bathroom. Checking her hair and finding them identical, she marches back into the living room and sits down gently.

"Liar." Emi says grabbing a scone.

"So. What did you want?" Shio says slouching even further down into the couch,

"Just to have tea. And talk about my recent visions," Emi shrugs. "You and Sayuri have been in them."

"For real?" Shio asks wearily. Emi laughs. Shio automatically assumed the worst.

"It's not like that. I've been having visions of us, apparently making a trip. I had a vision of us packing three days ago. Yesterday I saw us on a boat to Shikine Island. And today, I saw us in a field with private property all over it!" Emi is a little worried. Sure she's had good vibes from the visions. But she's never had visions like this before.

"So when do we leave?" Shio says. The glint in her eye says she was ready for adventure.

"I don't know. I don't want to pull Sayuri form school. I don't know what happens when we get to the field. I don't know what's going to happen. "Emi shrugs.

"Sayuri hates school; I hate it for her too, so pull her out. And for the rest, we'll just have an adventure. Not knowing what's gonna happen might be good for you," Shio smiles.

"Okay. Let's do it. Go home and start packing. I'll get Sayuri, and we'll start packing too. We'll leave for the airport at 2."Emi smiles back. Shio jumps off the couch and runs out the door. Emi sighs. The teapot starts whistling, and Emi runs to save it.

Emi grabs her luggage. She had a large dolly loaded with a large trunk and five suitcases. Plus she had five or six store bags, where she had went shopping for a few extra items she wanted. She drags the dolly to the living room. Sayuri was there with three suitcases, and staring at Emi's luggage.

"Do you have enough?" Sayuri stares.

"No…I still feel unprepared. This is very new to me," Emi sighs. Suddenly her eyes get wide, and she runs from the room. She goes to her room and grabs her vision journal, pens, and a couple other notebooks. Then she runs to the kitchen. Grabbing a medium sized plastic tote, she throws the books and pens in, and grabs bubble wrap. She had forgotten her tea set. She wraps everything up, and walks back to living room.

"Ready now?" Sayuri smirks.

"You knew. You didn't tell me. You're in trouble. Let's go." Emi drags everything outside to their taxi. Shio was standing beside it with a suitcase and a stuffed backpack. She rolls her eyes at Emi, and hits the roof of the taxi. The driver opens the trunk, and runs out to load the cargo. The taxi takes them to the nearest airport. From there, they flew to Niijima Airport on Niijima Island. They took another taxi to the docks of the island, were they hired a boat to take them to Shikine Island. They get off the boat, and go to a hotel, where they collapse on the beds in their room.

When Emi woke up at one in the morning, she knew something was up. And that thing happened to come in a KILLER headache, accompanied by dizziness and a little nausea. Emi pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to ease the pain. Eventually she slipped into the vision.

_The three girls walked past the signs and to the line of trees at the other end of the field. They walk up to a tree that has a swirl pattern on it. Shio grabs Emi's hand and Emi grabs Sayuri's hand. Sayuri places her other hand on the swirl pattern. A light shines around Sayuri's hand and the girls get sucked into what feels like a vortex. Suddenly they are back in the light. A wooded area. They see dark flashes all around them. A person appears in front of them, wearing a black robe that had red_

Emi screamed coming out of her vision.

"What. What is it?" Sayuri mumbles.

"NARUTO! We're going to the Naruto world!" Emi screams jumping up and down.

"How do you know?"Shio asks tiredly

"Visions! Remember? I saw Akatsuki members!" Emi grins.

"What! Shut up that's awesome! Did you see Hidan? ! IloveHidan. He'ssosexy!" Sayuri squeals. She was hardly breathing. Emi laughs.

"I didn't see Hidan, I didn't get a good look at the face, but I saw the robe." Emi stifles a laugh at the disappointment on Sayuri's face.

"Well we might as well go find this field." Shio yawns, getting out of bed.

After only three hours of looking, the girls come across the field. The signs were even more daunting in reality. Emi leads the way to the tree. Shio grabs Emi's hand. Emi grabs Sayuri's hand. Sayuri touches the tree. And…

Teehee got to love the Cliffhangers. Lol.

For those wondering, this is Deanna's story. A complete rewrite, because the original long hand version sucked balls. (Pardon my French LOL) Well, I hope you enjoyed. I update faster with reviews, they inspire me. Plus, I just like reading what you think ^.^ BTW. I said no flames at the top, however if you wish to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I will read it, and probably apply it. Thanks so much! I love all you Fanfiction readers! ~Dea~


	3. CH 1: We're screwed

Well. Not many reviews…sad face, hopefully I'll get more now though…. Please REVIEW!

The Reality:

Chapter 1: We're screwed…

Nothing happened… Emi could've cried. Everything was how it was in the vision. She felt the overwhelming sense of Déjà vu settle in. But nothing was happening. She got dizzy, and passed out.

When Emi woke up she was in her hotel bed. Sayuri and Shio were sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Shio asked worriedly. Sayuri looked close to tears.

"I don't know. I felt Déjà vu like always when I'm in the place of my visions… then I got dizzy. Like I was having another vision. But I passed out."

"What went wrong? Why aren't we in the Naruto world?" Sayuri's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't know…do you know how to use your powers?" Emi sat up groggily.

"Ummm…no?" Sayuri says quietly.

"Then how do you expect to use them? I don't know how it's works for you, but when I get dizzy; I empty my mind, and focus on my energy. I envision a beam of light from the heavens, and a beam of different colored light form the earth. And the two beams meet in my head, forming a ball of energy the color of the other two mixed… You try it" Emi looks expectant.

"What's my power?" Sayuri says dumbly.

"Teleportation. So you might try telekinesis. Both involve moving things with the mind." Emi yawns. Then rolls over and goes back to sleep.

She is woken up at dark to screaming and bouncing. She opens her eyes to see Sayuri Jumping on the bed and squealing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emi glares at Sayuri, who immediately plops down beside her.

"Sugar? Oh and I figured out my powers. I did what you did; only I focused the energy into my hands."Sayuri grins. She then proceeds to dump a glass of water on Emi using telekinesis. Emi's face remains blank as she leaps at Sayuri and tries to strangle her. Shio pulls her off.

"Get dressed lets go." Shio says. Emi scowls and gets ready. As soon as her last curl is in place, she grabs her stuff.

"Okay! Let's go!" She hugs Shio and Sayuri, then runs out the door. Emi shakes her head and grabs the hotel luggage cart they stacked their stuff on. They haul the cart to the field and to the tree. Shio holds onto the cart with her left hand, and holds Emi's hand. Right as Emi grabs Sayuri's hand, the song 'Naruto Ondo' can be heard. Emi jumps and digs in her dress till she finds her cell phone, and answers it.

"Hello?"Emi says. "I'm with Shio and Sayuri." "I know I bought three plane tickets, wait! You're going through my credit purchases again!" "Yes I know your name is on the card!" "Okay daddy I'm sorry. I had a vision and me, Sayuri, and Shio are going on a trip. I don't know when we'll be back. We're on Shikine Island, but we're leaving soon. Don't really know where we're going. I love you." "Okay, I'll miss you. See you when we get back. Bye."

"Daddy called?" Sayuri asks.

"Yeah. Let's go," Emi smiles. They latch hands. Sayuri puts her right hand on the tree and focuses her powers. Suddenly they are sucked into the vortex. After a few seconds they are thrust back into the light, in the middle of a forest.

"We're here NYAH!" Sayuri shouts, and then covers her mouth. Emi silently scans the area. She takes 2 steps forward, then stops and looks at the ground. A shuriken was on the ground. She picks it up, swirling in circles on her finger. Dark flashes appear around them, circling them. Emi throws the four sided star at a flash. She hears a grunt. The flashes stop, and Emi, Shio, and Sayuri are surrounded by the 9 Akatsuki members.

"Who are you?" Pein says, glaring at Emi. Emi looks around and sees Hidan pulls the shuriken she threw out of his neck.

"HIDAN! NYAH!" Sayuri gushes. Hidan and all the other members look shocked. Shio smacks Sayuri.

"My name is Emi, this is Shio and Sayuri! We were walking, and this is where we ended up!" Emi curtsies to Pein.

"Should we kill them, Pein-sama?" Zetsu licks his lips.

"We could be of use to you and your organization, you'll see soon. I already have!" Emi grins a stunning smile.

"…How so?" Pein questions.

"I've seen it. In the future, you'll need us. To destroy the jinchurikis." Emi smiles again.

"I don't believe you. Kill them." Pein turns away. Emi gets dizzy, and falls to the ground.

"Not now!" Shio yells. Emi slips into the vision.

_Emi is in a remote village. The village is up in flames, people are running around screaming. Emi feels a ripping pain through her body, and looks down to see a blade poking through her stomach…_


	4. Authors Note

sorry peoples. having trouble with my computer parents are making me use laptop. my laptop doesn't have my program and i can't get it to download.i also can't bring up my previous chapter. i've been trying to get it to work, but nothing is working. right now, i'm using notepad, and anyone who's used notepad knows how much it sucks. and so. i'm going to upload what i have if i can. and then, i have know idea what i will do next. please bear with me, and keep looking for updates. i'm really trying. love my readers. so hang in there! chocolate cookies for all! 


	5. CH 2: Perpetual Dreams Part 1

Well well well. How did you enjoy the cliffhanger? Did it leave you wanting to read more? Hmm? Well here's the next Chapter!

Chapter 2: The Perpetual Dreams

_Emi looks down to see a sword poking through her stomach. She feels it being ripped from her body. She falls to her knees, then to the ground. Her sight goes blurry…_

Emi wakes up in a strange room. On a strange bed. Under an unfamiliar blanket. With an IV in her left arm. She could hear a high pitched ringing in her ears. And for some reason all her nails were painted purple. Upon standing she finds that she is in a hospital like gown. Holding onto the IV drip stand she walks out of the door. She hears metal clashing in the distance. She walks towards it. She comes up to a room and opens the door. Shio is fighting with Kisame.

"Stop!" Emi shouts. She steps toward them, and falls to the ground. Shio and Kisame turn to look at her.

"You're awake? Kakuzu said you wouldn't wake for another day probably" Shio asked confused.

"Another day? What's that supposed to mean?" Emi said, struggling to stand. Shio grabs her arm and helps her to her feet.

"Well… You've been unconscious for almost 4 days. Sayuri and I would have been worried, but Pein-sama has barely let us rest since you passed out. He's been waiting to see what was in your vision. In that time, I discovered my ability. And Sayuri barely has to think to move things anymore. It's like its second nature to her." Shio laughs. Just then, Kisame stabs her with Samehade. She winces and frowns turning her head to face Kisame. He pulls the sword away and Shio leaps at him. Emi wraps her arms around her legs and watches Shio and Kisame fight. Observing the fight, Emi realizes that no matter how many times Shio was cut/sliced/stabbed she never bled, nor did she have any marks from the blade. But every single time, her face twisted in pain. Eventually, Shio fell to the ground. Emi crawled to Shio. Shio was trembling with a look of pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" Emi asked.

"He'll be fine in a couple of minutes." A dark voice says from behind Emi.

Emi turns to see Pein and Konan. Konan grabs Emi's arm, and helps her stand. Pein turns and walks away. Konan motions Emi to follow. Emi stumbles all the way to what appears to be an office of some sort. The lights were off and it was really dark. The darkness made his Rinnegan stand out. It almost looked creepy. Probably the reason he did it too.

"What were the contents of your vision?" Pein asks bluntly.

"A village in flames, murder, and all that good stuff." Emi shrugs. Pein looks at her oddly.

"That's all?" Konan asks quietly.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Emi glares at Konan.

" Actually, there is. I see nothing beneficial in that information.


	6. CH 3: Perpetual Dreams Part 2

Sorry it took so long. Parents still don't like me on the computer very often. But mom's asleep, so what the hay? Lol. This is part two of chapter 3 as you will see in a couple seconds. The title probably makes no sense, but since it was supposed to be all in one, I'll explain it. The perpetual dreams refer to Emi's visions, as they often appear almost dream- like in a manner. Anyways on to the story!

Chapter 3: The Perpetual Dreams part 2

"Actually, there is. I see nothing beneficial in that information." Pein stated. His cold gaze burning into Emi.

"What if I were to say, that me, Shio, and Sayuri were the ones to burn the village?" Emi glared back.

"I'd say you were a liar. You may have abilities, but you, my dear, are useless. Shio has only just begun to discover her abilities. Sayuri appears to be the only one to have any use at all at the moment. And I won't have any liabilities in my organization. Shio holds potential, and I intend to test it to the max, but you… I see no point in keeping you. I shall give you a mission, if you fail… you will be killed. Pass; and I will decide what to do with you…" Pein hands Emi a mission scroll and sends her away.

Emi ran as fast as she could. How could acting like bait prove her worth? So here she was, luring some unsuspecting ninja to his inescapable doom. Not that she cared… But bait? Seriously? He has weapons! Pein didn't allow her as much as a shuriken to defend herself! And it was hard to run through the woods in a Lolita dress. Suddenly Emi reached the target location. But the problem was that no one was there! There wasn't even a hint of anyone being near there except for thundering noise of this dumb 'ninja' chasing her.

Emi turned to face an onslaught of kunai. She dodged and rolled, grabbing a thick straight branch from the ground. It was a little heavy, but seeing as the ninja was advancing on her, it would have to do. She raised the branch just in time to block a couple shuriken. Then the Shinobi, who had finally made it to her location, swung at her. His fist barely missing her right ear. Emi swung the thick branch at his waist he jumps over it taking the height advantage and coming down to her with a kick, Emi blocks with the branch. The ninja flips away, preparing for hand to hand combat. Emi throws the branch to do the same, when she is hit with an immense headache, ringing in the ears, and dizziness. She quickly falls into the future.

_An attack. Ninja everywhere. The leaf symbol floating everywhere. Konahagakure. Destruction is imminent everywhere you turn your head. A lone figure stands atop the hill. The deciding factor of this 'war'. Two more figures appear. Sayuri. Shio. They join Emi, and prepare for the battle. _

Emi springs from the ground. The clash of metal startles her.

"Tsukiyomi: Nightmare Phantom" the words sounded like a whisper to Emi, who was still shaking off the dizziness. The target hits the ground. Her 'savior' was none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha. He glared at her. "You've failed." Was all he said. He walked away, expecting her to follow.

Arriving back at the Akatsuki's hideout, she was directed immediately to Pein's office. Itachi stood before Pein.

"She failed. Couldn't even swing at the target. She fainted." Itachi stated.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, I did swing. He jumped back. And then I fell into a vision." Emi smiled a perfect Lolita smile. But inside… she was seething. How dare she be used as bait. How dare they test her like that. And to top it off, her perfect Lolita curls were messed up. Twigs and leaves were stuck in her hair. But she remained composed… for now at least.

"You're dismissed." Pein said to Itachi, who promptly left. He then turned to me. "Tell me your vision." It wasn't a question, but a demand. A demand with consequences. Emi understood perfectly. Her Lolita demeanor dropped quickly.

"You could have asked nicely. I would have told you anyways. It's rather rude to demand something from me, when your commander isn't here… Nagato." Emi glared at Pein. Suddenly the door opens and a man in an orange mask walks in.

"Speak." Madara Uchiha demands. Emi smirks.

"My vision… Only proves what I already know… Me Shio and Sayuri are vital to the victory of the 4th Great Ninja War." And with that, Emi left. She walked out of the room and back to the training room. No one was there. A heavy hand lands on her shoulder.

"You know more than you let on." Konan says looking at Emi. "When Madara discovers your secrets, he'll kill you."

"I'm not hiding anything. The answers are obvious and… if he finds out…they wouldn't be much of a secret, right?" Emi smiles. Konan frowns, then begins walking away. "Konan… where's my room?"

"Itachi will show you." She says disappearing into a thousand pieces of paper. Itachi walks around the corner, walks past Emi, stops, and then continues. Emi silently follows. She enters an extremely clean room. Too clean for an uninhabited room. Her suitcases were in the corner. Itachi pointed to the tatami mat rolled up beside it, before sitting down on the bed.

"Wait… why are you in here?"


	7. CH 4: Dark Smile

Yeah I know… I'm horrible at posting stories. I just don't really have time. And then I write so many at once… I only have 2 of many posting… but don't feel sorry for me… I do it to myself on to the story!

Chapter 4: Dark Smile

"Wait… Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in your own room?" Emi asked confused. All she got as a reply was a glare. She smoothed down her skirts, and waited. When it became obvious she would receive no response, Emi sighed. "I require a bath…point me in the direction?" Itachi made no movement… Emi broke a little. "Show me where the damn bath is!" Emi glared at the now moving man. He stood beside her, glaring, looking down at her. His Sharingan was glowing bright crimson. Itachi grabbed Emi's arm, opened the door, and pushed her out. Emi's back slammed into the door across the hall.

The door behind Emi opened, causing her to fall backwards. Steam billowed out from behind her, as two strong hands caught her… two strong BLUE hands, which proceeded to slide around her waist. Emi grabbed the wrists attached to those hands and flipped the very naked Kisame over her head. Kisame had been in the bathhouse. Emi backed into the room, and closed and locked the door. She sighed as she heard pounding on the door. Emi saw the pile of clothing belonging to the shark man.

'No more nice Lolita.' Emi thought and she tossed the clothing into the water. Then she unlocked the door and hid. When Kisame ran in, Emi snuck out, going back into Itachi's room. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Sitting on the bed, Emi braided her pigtails, and waited for him to return.

Emi's eyes snapped open, when her body slammed into the ground. Apparently, she had fallen asleep, waiting for the Uchiha, and gotten pushed from the bed upon his return. Itachi was lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

Emi leaps to her feet. Anger was evident in her eyes. She pouted, glaring at the tired Uchiha. Walking to the wall, she grabbed one of the katanas on display. She touched the blade, a small drop of blood blossomed on her finger. She grinned evil… and crept to the bed, raised the blade high above her head. She swung the katana in a swift, powerful, downward arc.

"EMI! STOP!" Sayuri cries from the door. But she was too late. The sword passes easily through a… puff of smoke? Hands grab Emi's waist, spinning her around, yanking her face forward. Itachi's face was inches from hers.

"Tsukiyomi" his breath fanned across her face. Emi's eyes went wide, anticipating the coming agony. But it never came. The jutsu didn't affect her at all. Emi grinned in triumph all too soon. Pain spread across the back of her head, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Emi woke up in the medical room… again. She seemed to be forming a habit. She had a bad headache, pounding in the back of her skull.

"You have a slight contusion on the back part of your cranium. But no imminent brain damage has been detected. I've decided to keep you over night for…observation." Kakuzu spoke from the corner.

"Oh that's alright! I feel fine now! Just a tap on the head! I only have a small headache, but I'm used to that and dizziness now! So I'm gonna go get something to eat, because I'm starving!" Emi smiled and gracefully leapt from the exam table. She followed her nose, smelling the ramen. Her stomach growled as she entered the room. Shio was slouched in her chair, legs spread, and arms crossed glaring at the men in the room. Sayuri was sitting next to her seeming small and feeble. The Akatsuki members sat on the other side of the room. Emi walked over to her cousin and sister. Sayuri grinned. Using her power, Sayuri yanked the chair from under Itachi, and slid it over to Emi, who sat down. Suddenly a bowl of ramen appears in front of Emi.

"What the hell! My ramen disappeared!" Shouted a surprised and angry Kisame. Emi chowed down happily. The ramen was delicious. So much better than the kind you bought at the store. You could taste all the different flavors swirling around in your mouth. It was like heaven in a bowl. Emi ate as fast as she could without appearing to be a slob. Shio downed her bowl, not caring how messy It was, and Sayuri poked around the bowl, occasionally taking a bite. And for a few moments, it was peaceful.


End file.
